1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical unit. More particularly, embodiments relate to an optical unit for improving light characteristics, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image. An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self light emitting characteristic. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), an OLED display does not require a light source. Accordingly, the thickness and weight can be reduced. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has high fidelity characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast reaction speed.
The disclosed information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the background of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.